Space Mysteries
by ChrystalK114
Summary: Detective Christopher J. Danniels liked his life the way it was. He had a good job, he was well paid, he had a nice apartment, and -best of all- he could live his life of isolation in peace. But all that is about to change. Along with his Scy'ki partner, Detective Rojan Sparrow, he has to investigate the death of the scientist that made the colonization of Mars possible.


**Author's note: I'm ChrystalK114! This is a sci-fi fic that I've been working on for a LONG time! I hope you like it! ****___**

The city of New York was alive with activity, even in the morning hours. The constant noise of the city -cars honking, pigeons cooing, and cars zipping through the air- all blended into a loud symphony of noise. Every living thing was on the go. Well, all except for one...

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

An alarm clock suddenly began blaring out a shrill, hoarse noise. Before it had time to beep a fourth time, a pale hand suddenly slammed down on it.

Just barely awake, Christopher Danniels sat up, stretched, and glanced at the alarm clock yet again. He scowled in annoyance.

"Great." He mumbled. He picked the clock up. There was a deep dent in the top of the clock, obviously made my a man's hand. He sighed, throwing the broken clock into the trash can sitting next to his dresser.

He threw his blanket off of himself and looked at his white t-shirt. It had obvious scratch marks in it. He sighed. "Gizmo! You have destroyed yet another shirt!" He yelled.

But the fluffy ragdoll cat that was lying on the end of the bed didn't seem to mind that he was mad at her. He rolled his eyes and walked to the end of the bed where his clothes were neatly folded. He sighed and got dressed.

After he had gotten dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror. He straightened the collar of his blue sweater and smoothed his hair back. For a moment he only stared at his reflection. He was quite lanky, and he had arms that seemed a bit longer than normal.

His complexion wasn't quite natural. It was too pale and had a bit of a metallic-silver tint to it. He had a thin, high-cheek boned face. And large, intense, electric blue eyes as well as circuitry strips of the same color on his neck.

His hair was dark brown and had muddy brown highlights in it. He had brushed it back without a part and it was a little long in the back. For an Android, he was actually kind of handsome. Well...an awkward, stiff kind of handsome, anyway.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. There was a long schedule that he had made. Christopher put a check mark by 'Get Dressed' and stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

After completing just about everything on his morning schedule, he glanced at his watch. _'I am probably going to be late.'_ He thought.

He kneeled down, petting his cat. "Good bye, Gizmo. I will be back later." He told the cat. He turned and headed out the door.

Walking out of his apartment, Christopher was suddenly stopped by the door man. "Hiya, Mr. Danniels." The young man said,

Christopher smiled very slightly and nodded to the young man. "Hello, Marcus. I believe I have told you before, call me Gadget. That is what most people call me. "

Marcus grinned. "Okee-dokie! I'll start callin' you that if you want."

Gadget looked at him, wondering why he was always so happy. "Thank you, Marcus." He said,

Gadget sighed, calling a Taxi over to pick him up.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Android." The cab driver said.

He smiled at Gadget. He looked to be about thirty years old. His skin had a bit of a tan to it. He had hazel eyes and messy brown hair. His smile didn't make him seem like he was happy. If anything, it seemed sarcastic and teasing.

"Hello, Za-."

"Oh, don't start it with the 'full first name thing'. Ya want me ta' start callin' ya Mr. Danniels?"

The Android smirked. "I was going to say Zach. Not Zachariah."

"Good." Zach said, "So, ya goin' ta work?"

"Yes. Why do you ask? I always go to work on Friday."

Zach nodded and began to drive off.

"Ya know, Gadget. When I was your age, I wasn't quite as serious as you are. You never allow yourself to relax."

Gadget shrugged, "I have more important things to do."

"Oh, so your job doesn't allow for time to stop and smell the roses?" Zach asked,

Gadget stared at him. "I am allergic to certain flowers and I think the rose is one of them."

Zach looked at him in the mirror. "You're an Android, though."

"I am aware. But my father designed me to act and look as human as possible."

Zach laughed. "So he designed you to be allergic to flowers?"

Gadget nodded, obviously not understanding that it was weird for an Android to have allergies.

Zach stopped laughing and looked at Gadget in the mirror again. "So...uh...any plans for the weekend?"

Gadget shrugged. "My brother wants to 'spend more time' with me, so he will be staying at my apartment for a few days."

Zach looked interested. "Which brother? And why is he staying at your place?"

Gadget smirked a bit, "David. His girlfriend 'dumped' him and 'kicked him out' of her house. And he recently lost his own house because he could not pay his bills."

Zach chucked a bit. "Man, your family just comes out of one disaster and goes right into the next."

Gadget nodded. "David is just a naïve child. I am picking him up later and taking him back to my apartment."

Zach rolled his eyes. "You mean another cab driver is picking him _and _you up and taking you _both_ back to your apartment. Did you forget that non-transport droids can't legally drive?"

Gadget looked annoyed. "Zach, do you _have_ to remind me of that fact?"

Zach laughed. Then he looked serious. "So...how's your Mom? Is the baby still alright?"

"Mother is doing well. The baby will be born in a month or less." Gadget said,

"I can't believe that you're not excited. You're gonna have a little sister soon, and you seem like you don't care!"

"I do care. I just...do not know how to express myself."

Zach nodded and pulled up by a building. Gadget got out, handed Zach a handful of money and went into the building.

Not even five seconds after walking into the building Gadget heard a familiar voice calling his nickname. He turned, facing the young Scy'ki that had come running up to him. He was much shorter than Gadget was.

He was probably about 5'2. He had a round face, messy black hair and bright orange eyes. His blue fur was slightly messed up and he seemed very worried about something.

"Gadget!" The man yelled, "Dude, where the heck have you been!? I've been looking for you for half an hour!" The young man said. He pointed to a clock on a nearby wall.

Gadget looked annoyed. "Rojan, what is wrong?! You seem so...worried."

Ro gave his partner a concerned look, "Dude, we gotta go to Mars!"

Gadget was momentarily puzzled. "Rojan, correct me if I am wrong but...did you just say that we have to go to Mars?!"

"Yup." Rojan said with a sharp nod of his head.

Gadget blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"'Cause an old man's dead." Rojan replied,

"Dangit, Ro! Give me a straight answer!" Gadget snapped,

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Ya don't hafta yell!" Rojan said, "We gotta go to Mars to find out what happened to a man who was recently found dead. " Rojan said,

Gadget thought for a moment, "So you are saying that we have to go to Mars to investigate the death of a man?"

"Yup. Pretty much." Rojan said with a nod.

Gadget thought for a moment, "Why are _we_ being sent?"

"Cause you're an Android and don't require food or oxygen to breathe." Rojan said,

"But why are they sending you?" Gadget asked,

"'Cause I'm your partner. Plus...you don't know how to drive a shuttle." Ro said,

Gadget sighed.

"We're supposed to leave in..." Rojan looked at the clock on the wall again, "an hour."

Gadget groaned. "Alright. I just wish you would give me a warning before you suddenly tell me that we have to go to Mars to find out what happened to an old man."

"He's not just an old man. He was a famous scientist. He's the guy that made the colonization of Mars possible." Rojan said,

Gadget sighed, "Great."

**Author's note: So, who wants to see what chaotic mess these two goofballs get into?! Read and Review. **


End file.
